


Unwrapped

by EnlacingLines, MxTicketyBoo



Series: Open for a Surprise [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Cute, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stockings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: Ashe’s feet carry him a bit closer to the bed without any higher thought processes being involved. In fact, his brain seems to be short-circuiting. The blue screen of death has taken over and the only thing happening in his head is static.Felix’s smile broadens, and his face goes even redder, but he sits up and beckons Ashe closer with a single finger.“Surprise,” Felix says, his amber eyes shining. “Come here, birthday boy.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Open for a Surprise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817326
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Unwrapped

It’s not until the middle of the day when Ashe is jotting some notes down in his planner that it occurs to him there’s something significant about the date. At first he thinks, _“Oh, yeah, it’s our six-month anniversary!”_ And it’s ironic, really, him forgetting on the actual day when he prepared for this ahead of time. He has a gift waiting at their apartment for his boyfriend, Felix—even while worrying it’s silly to take note of such a minor milestone. Felix probably doesn’t realize it’s been half a year since Sylvain sent Ashe to him as a surprise strippergram, and if he does, Ashe isn’t sure Felix would think a six-month anniversary is actually worth celebrating.

Ashe, though, he’s always been sentimental. That night last spring had been unexpected in countless ways and led to a relationship Ashe treasures so much. He never thought he’d get to be with Felix, wasn’t even sure Felix liked him at first, let alone that they’d be in love and living together as he started the final year of his masters program. Yet here they are. Ashe is still floating in a blissful haze, all these months later.

Then, two hours after the anniversary realization, Ashe abruptly realizes the date is _also_ significant because he’s turning twenty-three.

It’s his birthday—and, somehow, he completely forgot that, too.

Welp. Ashe shrugs. Really, it’s just another day. He’s too tired to get excited about birthdays anymore. That’s what a busy class schedule, chipping away at his thesis, _and_ working a couple of part-time jobs does to a person. 

Ashe feels like he barely sees his boyfriend, barely gets to rest or relax. He’s usually running on sheer determination, a few hours of sleep, and way too many canned energy drinks and lattes. He’s not in the mood for major celebrations. Maybe he’ll suggest something casual, a quiet night in, perhaps ordering takeout from their favorite restaurant. Ashe isn’t picky. He just wants to spend some time together after they’ve gone the week passing each other like two ships in the night.

At the end of a long day of classes, he breathes a sigh of relief when he steps out of the elevator in their building and starts toward the apartment. They’d found a reasonably priced one-bedroom halfway in between Garreg Mach University, where Ashe is completing his masters, and the veterinary school Felix started attending in the fall. Sylvain, Felix’s old roommate, had happily moved into a new place with his boyfriend, Claude, and they were all acclimating to their routines as the semester wore on. 

He’s surprised sometimes, how easily he and Felix settled into domesticity. It hasn’t been entirely smooth sailing, but any waves they’ve encountered along the way have done little more than rock the boat. There’s been nothing dramatic enough to threaten to capsize their newly developing relationship. All in all, it’s been… amazing.

Ashe unlocks the apartment door, already anticipating the sight of Felix’s face. He expects to hear the sound of the television, which Felix puts on mostly for background noise while he’s working, but the interior is dim and silent. Kicking off his shoes, Ashe thinks back on the texts Felix sent him throughout the day. Felix hadn’t mentioned going anywhere after his own classes, but it’s entirely possible he ran to the store or got caught up at the library with his study group. Hopefully, he'll be home soon. In the meantime, Ashe is in desperate need of a shower. It’d been absurdly hot in the lecture hall where his last class took place, and by the end of it, sweat had accumulated in the small of his back and under his arms. He’s gross, sticky, and more than ready to stand under the cool spray for a good ten minutes or so.

Ashe sets his bag down and shrugs off his hoodie before hanging it up in the entryway closet. Already, being out of the heavy material is a relief. He flexes his shoulders and drifts down the hall to the kitchen, where he stops to grab a bottle of water and quickly chug it down. As he stands there, though, a little niggle of hurt wriggles its way into his chest. Felix must’ve also forgotten about Ashe’s birthday. He didn't say anything this morning or throughout the day, either. If Ashe forgot about it _himself_ , he can’t exactly blame Felix, but well… 

He shakes his head. It’s not important. They’d talked about birthdays months ago. Who cares if he has Felix’s saved in his phone so he can plan something special? It’s fine. He’ll mention it, they’ll do something small and maybe get together with their friends for dinner another night. No big deal.

First, shower. Ashe chucks the empty bottle in the recycling bin and wanders down the hall to the bedroom. The shut door surprises him. They only ever close it when they go to bed, and even then they forget half the time—not having roommates is liberating in that way—but it’s entirely possible one of them unthinkingly pulled the door shut behind them before leaving for class earlier.

Ashe turns the knob and pushes the door open, ready to strip out of his clothes, looking forward to the massaging pulse of their new showerhead on his tense shoulders, only to freeze on the threshold at the sight that greets him.

Felix is there on the bed, propped up against the pillows, and the space is lit by maybe a dozen candles. But it’s what he’s _wearing_ that kicks Ashe’s heart into overdrive and zaps the moisture from his mouth. 

Felix is dressed in the outfit Ashe wore for Pride over the summer. Tiny black pleather shorts, thigh-high rainbow-topped stockings, clear heels, and a crop top that has a diamond-shaped cutout in the center. Sylvain had teasingly called a “boob window” when Ashe showed up in it to march in the parade. It looks incredible on Felix.

He looks amazing in general. His long, inky hair is down, draped over his chest, and his cheeks are bright red, but he smiles tentatively as Ashe stands there gaping at him.

Ashe’s feet carry him a bit closer to the bed without any higher thought processes being involved. In fact, his brain seems to be short-circuiting. The blue screen of death has taken over and the only thing happening in his head is static.

Felix’s smile broadens, and his face goes even redder, but he sits up and beckons Ashe closer with a single finger. 

“Surprise,” Felix says, his amber eyes shining. “Come here, birthday boy.”

***

It’s all going to plan. Well, mostly to plan. Felix’s plan didn’t involve his boyfriend looking quite so run down by the day, but the way his eyes light up as soon as he clocks what’s happening helps bolster his spirits. 

Which does help, as this outfit is not his usual style, and while he’s definitely already half hard just from wearing it, he’s still a little on edge. But Ashe moves forward, clearly dazed as Felix sits up to meet him halfway, pulling him down for a kiss before he’s even had a chance to sit down properly. The kiss is deep and he feels Ashe catch on, a little delayed, possibly stunned by the instantaneous depth, Felix tracing his tongue along Ashe’s lips, coaxing his mouth open and Ashe obliging, the kiss filling all his senses before he pulls back with slight reluctance. 

“Happy anniversary,” he mutters against Ashe’s mouth, who gives him one more kiss before pulling back, sitting next to him on the bed. His palms rest on Felix’s middle though, an almost unconscious gesture as he slides his hands up and down, but they make Felix shiver all the same. He likes this, Ashe wanting to keep touching him, keep him close. 

“This is… you look amazing, I didn’t expect any of this,” Ashe says, the awe in his voice causing Felix’s face to heat, and he looks away for a moment. 

Ashe, he’s learned in these past six months, it’s not shy with his affections. It still throws him off; it’s not in his nature to do the same or react well, it’s still a little unbelievable how much Ashe cares for him. But he’s getting there, even if at times it’s still too much. So he deflects now, trying to stay on track and in control. He has a plan, after all. 

“Did you think I’d forgotten?” he says, adding a touch of feigned hurt, and Ashe widens his eyes before Felix smirks, as Ashe pinches his side a little and leans closer. 

“I’d forgotten my own birthday, if I’m honest. But not our anniversary,” he adds, and Felix pulls back a little, ensuring Ashe can see his eyes clearly. 

“I wouldn’t forget either,” he says, and Ashe blushes, smiling and keeping his gaze, though, the freckles on the bridge of his nose standing out, Felix wanting to kiss them, like he always does when this occurs. 

But the tiredness is still clear, the shadows under his eyes deep, and Felix lifts a hand to Ashe’s face, who leans into the touch. His thumb rubs over the skin lightly, and he sits straighter, Ashe watching him. 

“You look tired, though. I did have a pretty relaxing evening planned,” he adds, which is true. There’s a selection of kung fu movies for Ashe to pick from, and Felix has already placed an order from their favourite restaurant. They’ve both been busy, a chilled evening together is just what they need. 

And the rest, well. That’s up to Ashe. 

“I could do with a shower first, really. Relaxing in this outfit?” Ashe asks, tipping forward so Felix has to lean back on the bed, in no way reluctant to do so. 

Ashe looms over, eyes sweeping down his figure, and Felix shivers, mouth going slightly dry at the potential, the possibilities that lie ahead when his boyfriend looks at him like that. The desire is so obvious in all Ashe does when he’s like this; Felix has never felt so wanted by another person, the feeling is both addictive and terrifying in the same instant. 

“You look so good in this. I didn’t think you’d ever wear anything like it. I love it,” Ashe says, eyes reaching back up to Felix, who inhales to keep himself on track.

“Well, if you want to do something more energetic, I have a present which may help,” he says, sitting up, and Ashe going with him, settling onto his lap which sort of defeats the point, but he’s not going to shy away from Ashe wanting to be close to him. 

Thankfully the present is just under the bed, so it doesn’t take much for him to fish out the box. He does give Ashe a look when he returns it, though, slightly lightheaded from having to be bent over at that angle. Ashe gives him an innocent expression, and takes it. 

“Don’t open it yet. After your shower,” Felix says, and Ashe raises his eyebrows, then sets the box aside in favour of looping his arms around Felix’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he says, soft and delightful, and Felix huffs, holding him tightly in return. 

“You haven’t seen it yet,” he says. It isn’t the most traditional of gifts but he hopes he’s got this right. He is a little nervous, but his instincts haven’t proven wrong yet. After all, Ashe is still here. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he replies, and then kisses Felix so swiftly and determinedly that it takes him a moment to realise Ashe is leaving the room, waving sweetly as he goes. 

Felix flops back down on the bed with a smile. So far, so good.

***

Ashe takes his fastest shower on record, running handfuls of body wash over his skin while his mind stays back in the bedroom with Felix. Goddess, Felix in that _outfit_. At Pride, Felix had worn jeans, a tank top, and a ratty pair of chucks while Ashe pranced around in his rainbows and glitter. Ashe knew Felix had appreciated the sight of him in the shorts, as evidenced by how quickly he stripped Ashe out of them when they got home that night, but he never imagined Felix would actually wear them himself.

Ugh. Why is his boyfriend so hot? It’s not fair. But it _is_ awesome. Ashe grins dopily at his reflection as he dries himself off. Time to get back to his birthday and anniversary surprise… although he feels kind of bad he didn’t do anything special for Felix beyond making him a goodie basket of his favorite snacks for his late-night study sessions. He’d filled it to the brim with bags of beef jerky and pepperoni sticks, that habanero seasoning Felix likes to sprinkle on his popcorn, as well as a box of microwavable kernels, a couple jars of spicy pickles, and, of course, Cool Ranch Doritos as a nod to the first time they ever hooked up.

The basket is hidden in the cabinet above the fridge, where Felix never bothers to look because he rarely cooks and the kitchen is mainly Ashe’s domain. It can wait, for now.

Ashe goes back into the bedroom and finds Felix sitting on the bed cross-legged with Ashe’s gift in his hands. He holds it out when Ashe gets close enough, and Ashe being the meticulous sort, perches on the edge of the bed to unwrap it by carefully sliding his finger under each edge to gently work the tape free.

Felix snorts. “Why don’t you just rip it open?” he asks, voice laced with amusement.

Ashe shoots him a smile. “Waste not, want not.” He folds the paper and lays it aside, then pulls open the box. Inside is a harness, not unlike the costume one he wears during performances for easy removability, except this is the real thing and undoubtedly expensive, all soft black leather with matte black snaps, rivets, and D-rings.

“Wow,” Ashe breathes, running one of the straps through his fingers. The quality is obvious. He’s never owned one anywhere near this nice.

Felix clears his throat. “Ah… the straps are adjustable. I set it up the way I hoped you’d wear it this first time, but there’s a little guidebook in there, too, if you want to change up the look.”

“I’ll wear it however you want.” Ashe offers it to him before standing and dropping his towel. “Put it on me?”

Felix swallows so hard Ashe hears his throat click, but he nods eagerly and gets to his feet. He lays the harness over Ashe’s shoulders, arranges the back straps, and then adjusts the front so that those straps cross tightly together over Ashe’s sternum, leaving his pectorals exposed. The bottom strap wraps around his rib cage to connect to the D-rings at the bottom of the X. 

Ashe peers into the mirror above their dresser. He’s not very built in the chest, but his shoulders are broad for his size, and he works hard to stay in shape. The harness looks pretty hot on him, if he does say so himself. “I love it, thank you!” He leans over and kisses Felix, winding his arms around Felix’s waist. Ashe is naked save for the harness, but it doesn’t feel awkward. He’s used to being nearly nude in front of strangers anyway, and Felix is long past being a stranger to him. They know each other’s bodies inside and out by now.

Ashe’s hands drift down to Felix’s ass, cupping and squeezing through the black faux-leather shorts. The kiss quickly turns heated as their tongues tangle, and Felix starts to bite, which Ashe loves. Sometimes their kisses are all about connection, an exchange of yearning and love and lust, all the complicated feelings they have for each other narrowed down to clinging lips, shared breaths, fingers tangled in each other’s hair. But this is wet and filthy, meant to arouse—deep, raw thrusts of tongue and sharp nips of teeth that make Ashe shiver and moan.

He goes for the zipper straining at the front of Felix’s shorts, his own cock fully hard just from their kisses and the sensation of Felix pressed against him. He's got his hand around Felix’s dick and his thumb circling the damp head when Felix abruptly tears his mouth away. 

“Wait,” he says breathlessly, his fingers digging into Ashe’s hips. “Wait, there’s…” He catches his breath as Ashe strokes him from tip to base. “Ahhh. Ashe. I… There’s… mmm... another surprise.”

Regretfully, Ashe releases Felix’s cock. “What is it?” All he really wants right now is to get Felix inside of him, but it’s so rare for Felix to take charge like this, to be flirtatious and playful in bed, and since he went out of his way to plan this surprise, Ashe will gamely go along with whatever Felix asks.

Felix pulls away and fishes another box from the drawer of the bed stand. He hands it to Ashe, and luckily, this one isn’t wrapped. Ashe wastes no time cracking it open to see what he at first thinks is a bright blue butt plug resting on the satiny white fabric inside, but upon closer inspection, reveals itself to be a vibrator.

“It’s clean, charged, and ready to go,” Felix says, sounding gruff.

Ashe looks at him. Felix’s cheeks are bright red, his expression shy, and he won’t quite meet Ashe’s eyes, but he creeps a bit closer, licking his lips as he stares down at the box in Ashe’s hands. The vibrator has a wide base and a tapered, curving tip that seems perfect for rubbing against his prostate. Ashe can’t wait to test it out. Can’t wait for _Felix_ to use it on him.

He sets it on the bed and reaches for Felix again, but Felix sidles away. “Not yet. One last thing.”

The last thing turns out to be a bag of books… and not just _any_ books, but the rare volumes of a fantasy series Ashe has been trying to complete for ages. Ashe reverently touches the spines, warmth spreading in his chest until all he can think about is how much he loves Felix. And how clear it is that Felix loves him. Not only loves him, but pays attention to what Ashe cares about. Felix has been to bookstores with Ashe while he searched for these volumes, heard him vent when he missed out on a complete set up for auction on eBay. 

How long ago had he bought these books? How long had he been waiting to surprise Ashe?

Ashe sets the bag on the nightstand, turns to Felix, and pounces, tumbling Felix back onto the bed.

Felix huffs a laugh as Ashe scatters kisses across his face. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you._ ” He grabs Felix’s wrists and presses them to the mattress above Felix’s head, grinning playfully. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

A flush spreads from Felix’s cheeks, down his neck, to the tips of his ears. Ashe chases the slow spread of pink with more kisses.

“Any other surprises?” he asks before sinking his teeth into Felix’s earlobe. Felix nods, and Ashe pulls back to peer at his face, his eyebrows raised. “Oh yeah?”

“Just one last gift,” Felix says, with a smirk that sends a rush of heat to Ashe’s cock. He strains against Ashe’s grip on his wrists, and smirks a little wider when Ashe tightens his fingers to hold him down. “Me.”

***

The force with which Ashe practically leaps at him again startles Felix, who should honestly by now be used to his boyfriend’s propensity to pounce. But it’s short lived, Ashe fully happy to be pushed none too gently back on the bed, only to be pounced on in turn by Felix. 

He’ll never get tired of this. The spike in his veins, the pure want that cycles through just at being kissed, deeper and deeper, moving from exploration to out of control; precision swapped for sensation. Heat crawls from the base of his spine and he has to wonder how Ashe managed to wear such constricting shorts for any length of time. But he pushes that to the back of his mind; he’s not the focus for the day. 

Felix pulls back from kissing, just to admire his handy work for a moment. Ashe, mussed up and panting slightly, chest rising and falling, looking perfect in the harness. So much so that Felix has to slide back only to pull him up by the straps, Ashe gasping a little as he goes with the grip, hands tangling in Felix’s hair. Felix allows him to crawl into his lap, their similar heights meaning he can still pull at the harness, guide and tell with each pressure, even if it’s just so far kissing. 

But Ashe is warm in his lap, starting to circle his hips, and Felix parts reluctantly, Ashe letting go of his hair. 

“Lie back down,” Felix says, softly but with purpose, and Ashe almost falls back, delightful in itself. 

Felix wastes no time, crawling over him and taking the moment to slip off the heels, which are now of less effect seeing as his clothes will be coming off soon. Even if it won’t be for a while. He moves forward over Ashe’s legs, parting them as he does, then lifting the left up to his shoulder. His eyes lock with Ashe’s who is beginning to flush with anticipation as he turns and slowly presses one feather-light kiss to his thigh. 

Ashe’s mouth opens, probably without thought, and Felix nibbles a little on his leg before shifting to spin around and starts kissing in earnest. He can feel Ashe starting to tremble as he works his way up his thigh, biting now and then so small red marks fade in and out, a pattern of his own making to last a little while. He usually does this through tights, reminiscent of their first meeting, and hopes Ashe recalls, too. 

As he reaches the apex of Ashe’s thighs, he grins at how hard he is already without being touched, then moves away. He switches legs, administering the same treatment until his boyfriend is making small whining noises that make him chuckle. 

“Do you want to try out your present?” he says, lowering Ashe’s leg who swallows, throat bobbing. 

“If you’ll let me,” he says, in a way which momentarily short circuits Felix’s brain, and he has to calm himself enough to reach for the vibrator, carefully taking it from the box. He holds it up, flicking on the switch and just showing Ashe how it moves for a moment, the power rush of seeing him shiver with just this indication of what it will do going to his head. 

“I think you deserve it. You have been working hard lately,” Felix says, lowering himself down, so he’s close to Ashe’s cock, bringing the vibrator with him. 

“Ah—yes, I have. And it’s my birthday,” Ashe reminds him, and Felix cannot help the way his own cock throbs at the half plead, half command, the balance between them always changing and shifting with their moods. 

“It is, that’s right. So why don’t you just lie back and enjoy,” Felix says, before he touches the vibrator on the underside of Ashe’s cock. 

He jerks and moans loudly, which might not have been a shock to Ashe, but it’s certainly one to Felix, not expecting him to be so responsive. This isn’t something they’ve tried before, and at this close distance he can see how much Ashe’s cock starts to leak as the vibrations touch different points. 

Felix licks his lips unconsciously, then before he can even register the decision, takes the head of Ashe’s cock in his mouth. 

“Felix!” Ashe yells, hands fluttering to his hair, but Felix is too focused on tasting, discarding the vibrator for a moment as he takes Ashe down in a practiced move, bobbing his head quickly as Ashe lets out punctured gasps. He lifts off, pumps Ashe twice, and then switches back to the vibrator, Ashe again yelling at the sensation, grabbing for the sheets as he does. 

Ashe unwinds fast, but Felix knows how his body works; plays with the vibrations until he starts to arch his back, clearly used to the sensation, then takes it away, replacing it with his mouth, and eventually with his fingers, Ashe almost cursing him when he gets up to retrieve the lube. He’s never seen Ashe shake so much so quickly, clearly sensitive to this, and Felix has to rub himself a few times, needing contact which makes it both better and worse at the same time. 

Ashe looks incredible like this, but Felix has plans, so once again extracts himself with a longer look as he sits up from between Ashe’s legs, and picks up the lube and vibrator. 

“Are you ready?” he says with a grin, and Ashe looks more than ready to him, flushed and warm, eyes slightly glassy. 

“Yeah. But come up here?” Ashe asks, and Felix rolls his eyes but does so as Ashe reaches up, a silent request. Felix smiles, then quickly bends down to kiss him, Ashe wrapping his arms around him in instant, longing and love in that kiss, so deep and content. 

He stares at Ashe for a moment once they part; six whole months with this person he cares for so much, and it still floors him at random times, in random places. But he still struggles with what to say at these points, so sacrifices the words for swiftly lubing up the vibrator and spreading Ashe’s legs again. 

Felix hovers over him as he slides it in, going slower than necessary to make sure and just to tease. Ashe’s eyelids flutter as he does, picks up a rhythm that has him lifting his hips and exhaling softly, small tiny gasps Felix catches with his mouth in sweet kisses. 

Then without warning, he turns it on. 

Ashe lurches again, but he’s expecting it this time, and grins as he changes his rhythm to fast and deep, Ashe letting out cut off cries, hips rising up towards nothing as Felix lies with his hips angled away. He reaches down and bites at Ashe’s neck, who yells loudly as he sucks a piece of skin between his teeth, hoping for a bruise. 

As he lets it slip out the final time, he flicks the switch off and leaves just the tip inside. 

“Wha—Felix,” Ashe tries, half gasping as he tries to speak, sweat starting to bead at his brow. 

“Hmm? Yes?” Felix asks, impressed at how level his voice sounds, for Ashe looks like this is tearing him apart, but he returns to thrusting it in and out slowly, until Ashe gets accustomed to the rhythm, enjoying it far too much. And once again he turns it on. 

They continue like this, fast and slow, hard and soft, a relentless pace that Felix could keep up for hours, he discovers. He loves watching Ashe writhe and twist, moan and scream for more and sometimes less, giving him almost everything and watching him take it all. 

“F-Felix, I need more, I need you,” Ashe says, and Felix leans down, kisses him deep and messy, Ashe chasing after every touch, lips wet and bitten. 

“Fuck me, please, now, fuck me,” Ashe demands, looking up with tear-streaked eyes. 

Even if that wasn’t part of the plan, Felix knows it would have done him in. But he’s glad, though, that they give in at the same time. 

“Whatever you want,” he murmurs, kissing Ashe once more before starting to strip off his clothes.

***

Ashe wets his mouth, overstimulated, trembling, and swipes his palms across the dampness on his cheeks, his vision blurry from residual tears. Still, he can’t rip his eyes away as Felix tosses the crop top aside and shimmies out of the booty shorts.

“Leave the stockings on,” Ashe orders, breathless, when Felix begins to roll one down.

Felix straightens, pulls the stocking back into place around his mid-thigh, and smirks at Ashe as he once again kneels on the edge of the bed between Ashe’s spread legs.

Ashe reaches out to trail his fingers down the firm plane of Felix’s stomach, tracing the lines of muscle definition. “Goddess, you’re so gorgeous.” No matter how many times Ashe has seen him naked, the sight of Felix’s strong, lean body still arouses him every time. He can never quite believe he gets to have this, have _Felix_ and all the ways they make each other feel good, all the ways they touch and love each other.

Ashe wants their relationship to stay this way forever, but it’s much too soon to admit to something so earnest and heartfelt, so he distracts himself from saying something rash by patting blindly around the bed for the bottle of lube.

When he finds it, he pours some of the cool fluid into his palm and wraps his fingers around Felix’s cock, slicking up the shaft and circling his slippery thumb around the slit. 

Felix hisses and bites his lip, his eyes sliding shut as Ashe strokes him. Ashe uses his free hand to grip his own cock, squeezing lightly. Even now, he can feel the aftereffects of the vibrator on the underside of the head, a faint buzz, phantom pleasure instead of pain, as if it’s still pressed against that achingly sensitive bundle of nerves. He rubs his fingers over that spot, shivers to recall how the vibrator felt inside him. The shockwaves of ecstasy as it thrummed against his prostate, rabid flutters and then slow, intense pulses that lit him up from the inside out. Felix edging him along until Ashe bordered on shaking apart, and then easing back, over and over, the teasing as amazing as it was frustrating. Ashe can’t wait to play with it again, maybe turn the tables next time, but for now… 

“Come here,” he says, hooking his hands under his knees and pulling his legs to his chest and then out, opening himself even more. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Felix leans over him to deliver a scorching kiss before he braces one palm against the mattress next to Ashe’s head and reaches between their bodies to position himself.

He eases inside, and Ashe is more than ready for him, slick and stretched from the thickness of the vibrator and all the time Felix spent torturing him so deliciously. They’d ditched condoms months ago, after tests and several serious conversations, and now this has become Ashe’s favorite sensation, Felix sliding into him, bare, just skin to skin and slippery lube. It’s raw, it’s _them_ , no barriers, nothing but their bodies straining together. Ashe loves it. Felix is the only person he’s ever trusted enough to go this far, but now he’s become addicted to how it feels, the warm rush of Felix coming inside him, the gripping heat when he’s the one pushing into Felix instead.

Felix starts moving, a slow, steady build-up to deep, grinding thrusts. He’s bottoming out every time, pressed in to the hilt. Ashe arches his back and moans at the slick drag of Felix’s dick over his prostate, the pressure against his stretched rim. He lets go of his legs to reach for Felix, to dig trimmed nails into Felix’s ass and encourage him to move faster.

“Please,” Ashe pants, pulling Felix against him. “More. I… Give—give it to me like I know you want to.”

Felix groans, braces his other hand on the bed for more leverage, and roughly snaps his hips forward. The impact sends hot sparks along Ashe’s spine. He hisses out a “ _yesss_ ,” his head tossed back, as Felix falls into a hard, fast rhythm.

The sound of their bodies meeting fills the room. Below them, the mattress squeaks in time with their movements, and Ashe spares a brief thought about their downstairs neighbors and what they might be overhearing, but the worry is there and gone in a flash. Felix feels too good for Ashe to think about anything else for long. 

He drags Felix down into a kiss, their lips clinging and tongues clashing. It’s wet and deep enough Ashe feels like he’s being filled by Felix in every way, and he whimpers into Felix’s mouth, not wanting it to end, his dick throbbing and leaving smears of sticky pre-come when it slaps against his abdomen as Felix pounds into him.

Eventually, Felix breaks the kiss with a sharp bite to Ashe’s lower lip and starts to pull away. Ashe makes a noise of displeasure and chases him—bucking up and squeezing Felix’s hips with his thighs, trying to keep him inside—but Felix is slippery with sweat and nimble besides. He slides out of Ashe, huffing a soft laugh. 

“Greedy,” Felix teases. 

Ashe grins at him and puts his arms up over his head, arching his back, legs spread, putting himself on display. “I am, but only for you.”

Felix gives Ashe’s cock a brief stroke and stares at him, amber eyes molten in the low lamplight. He looks decadent and flushed, damp bangs clinging to his forehead, inky dark hair tumbling messily about his shoulders, his dick curving toward his abdomen and shiny with lube.

“Hands and knees,” Felix says, and Ashe scrambles to obey.

As soon as he’s in position, Felix’s cock glides along the crease of his ass. Ashe pushes back, already feeling empty, wanting to be filled again.

“You look amazing like this.” Felix’s fingers curl into the straps of the harness and tug. The leather tightens around Ashe’s chest, and he moans as Felix drags him back against his grinding cock. “Think you could take me _and_ the vibrator at the same time?”

“ _Ahh…_ ” A rush of heat crashes over Ashe. His cock throbs, and his hole clenches around nothing. He feels a gush of pre-come as his orgasm threatens, but he manages to fight it back with a brutal squeeze around the base of his dick.

“You like that,” Felix whispers from behind him. Ashe can tell from his rough tone Felix likes the idea just as much. “You want to try it?”

Ashe nods, and drops his torso down onto the bed, arching his spine and presenting his ass for Felix’s use. “Yes,” he says, voice muffled by the comforter. “ _Please_.”

“Okay.” Felix pulls back for a moment. Ashe hears the _click_ of the bottle of lube, feels slick fingers brush over his entrance. Then a firm, tapered tip. “I’m going to put the vibrator in first, all right?”

Ashe curls his fingers into the bedding. “All right.”

By now, with how loose and relaxed he is, the vibrator slides in easily. Ashe bites his lip, a shiver of anticipation racking his frame.

Felix runs a soothing hand along his flank. “If this hurts even a little, you tell me immediately.”

“I will.”

“I’m serious, Ashe.”

Ashe lifts up a few inches to look over his shoulder at Felix. “I know. I promise I’ll tell you.”

Felix dips his chin, and Ashe lowers his chest to the bed again.

More pressure against his rim, slowly intensifying as Felix attempts to slip in beside the thick presence of the vibrator.

“ _Fuck_.” The word sounds ground out through gritted teeth. “So tight, Ashe. I don’t know if—”

“Keep going.” Ashe widens his knees, tilts his hips. “Please. It doesn’t hurt. I want to know how it feels.”

The pressure increases. Ashe forces himself to relax, pushing out a little as Felix presses down, and in a sudden rush, the muscle _gives_ , loosening just enough for the head of Felix’s dick to pop in.

“Oh, _Goddess_.” Ashe closes his eyes. The stretch is intense, more intense than he imagined, but it’s not painful. He’s so _full_ , stuffed to the brim with cock. It’s incredible. Why hadn’t they tried this before? “You…” Ashe licks his lips. “Oh, Felix… please, please move.”

Felix’s hand clenches on his hip. “Ashe. Fuck. You feel…” He starts moving, slow and careful at first, then faster, harder, and just when they’ve found the perfect cadence, Ashe bumping back as Felix slams forward, Felix hits the button to turn the vibrator on.

Ashe shouts—he’s not even sure what—as a fiery burst of pleasure incinerates his higher brain functions. Behind him, Felix is moaning, driving in _deep_ , his fingers digging in so hard Ashe knows his hips will probably ache later. He doesn’t care. Everything is heat and sweat and bliss, the delicious stretch, the exquisite, throbbing pulses that light up every nerve ending.

“Felix, Fe—” Ashe breaks off when Felix turns up the intensity, and in an instant, his orgasm hits. He shatters, delirious and shaking, Felix’s name caught in his throat, breath seizing in his lungs. His muscles clench convulsively around Felix’s cock and the shaft of the vibrator as he comes and comes and _comes_.

Ashe collapses to the bed, Felix following him down. Distantly, he hears Felix groan, feels Felix’s hips work in short, jerky thrusts as he spends inside Ashe. Felix rests on top of him for only a few seconds before he carefully withdraws and rolls to the side.

He’s gentle when he removes the vibrator, but Ashe shivers and releases a soft, shaky sigh, the overstimulation leaving him more sensitive than usual. A moment later, Felix’s hand settles on the small of his back, then follows the line of his spine up to his nape in a slow caress. “Ashe? Hey. Are you okay?”

“Mmm.” Ashe turns his head to face Felix. He’s still trying to catch his breath, and his thoughts are sluggish, hazy in the aftermath of a truly spectacular orgasm, but he manages a smile when Felix strokes his cheek and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m great.” Ashe laughs quietly and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. “Happy anniversary. And happy birthday to me.”

***

Begrudgingly, Felix announces they need to move to clean up the moment his skin starts to itch with the knowledge of how disgusting they are. He quickly rushes to the bathroom, then goes through his ablutions as quickly as possible, before leaving the room to Ashe, who kisses him deeply as they pass. 

Felix smiles to himself as he changes into a far more comfortable jeans and t-shirt. The room is… a mess, but they can deal with that another time. For now, it’s still his boyfriend’s birthday, and he has the rest of his plan to enact. 

Just in time, the doorbell rings, and Felix curses as little as he pulls his hair up into something slightly less obvious in order to answer. The food is piping hot, and even though they’d usually just divvy it up between containers, tonight he lays it all out nicely, Ashe walking into the room also comfortably dressed as he finishes. 

“Felix, this is amazing,” he says, and Felix feels himself start to blush at the compliment; and wonders not for the first time how a simple few words has him flushing more than everything which came before in the bedroom. 

“Well, it’s hot so we should eat it now. What movie do you want to watch?” he says. 

“ _Enter the Dragon_ ,” Ashe says without hesitation, and Felix sends him a smile; again, the movie that they watched six months ago after that first night together. 

As soon as it’s ready Ashe practically flings himself into Felix’s side, which makes it difficult to eat, but they manage, Felix only protesting a few times that Ashe is almost in his lap. It’s easier when they’ve had their fill and just have the movie to focus on, and Ashe can settle curled up against his chest as they watch. 

He’s never been great at this, the physical intimacy tied in with emotional aspects. He is good with actions, that’s true, but until this relationship mostly he’d been one for casual flings; having someone who wants to hold him and be held still at times throws him off. It’s easier, though. He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. 

The movie ends and Felix stretches. 

“Dessert?” he says, grinning when Ashe blinks in surprise. 

“What, you think I didn’t get you a cake for your birthday?” he says, and Ashe’s smile grows, before he jumps up. 

“I have something for you, too,” he says, and Felix frowns. 

“Why?” he asks, and Ashe chuckles. 

“It’s our anniversary, Felix,” he says, and then wanders into the kitchen before Felix can say anything further, so he sits down, listening to Ashe move around. 

A few seconds later he comes back with a basket in his arms, which as he draws closer, Felix notices is full of his favourite snacks. 

“It’s not much, I’m sorry. I wish I’d had more time to get you a something better—”

Felix stands before Ashe can say anything more down that ridiculous line of thinking, and cups his face in his hands before kissing him deeply, the covering of the basket crinkling between them as Ashe moves forward and matches him in intensity. 

“Thank you, I love it,” Felix says against his lips as they part, Ashe blinking and flushed, silently handing over the present. 

Felix isn’t exaggerating; he does love it. It’s incredibly thoughtful; he doesn’t think anyone has ever gone to so much effort for him before. Ashe has clearly made up everything by thinking of things he loves and putting them all together; including Cool Ranch Doritos, which makes him laugh even though all this time later he’s still mortified about that.

He gets the cake quickly afterwards, feeding Ashe pieces and suffering through the same when Ashe demands he has to try a bite seeing as Annette made it, even though the whole experience makes his teeth ache with the sweetness. 

“I love you. Thank you for a wonderful birthday. Happy anniversary,” Ashe says once he’s done, looping his arms around Felix’s neck and shuffling into his lap on the couch. 

“Glad you enjoyed it. Happy anniversary, Ashe. I love you too,” he says, and Ashe’s smile is blinding and boundless, the last thing he sees before he’s being kissed softly, carefully, as if he’s precious, a feeling he’s only had since Ashe came into his life.

He kisses back with all the love he can muster, all the things he struggles to say but feels intensely every day. And hopes that in six months time, they’ll be celebrating just like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Extra special thanks to Dusty for the beta read!
> 
> Come find us on Twitter: [MxTicketyBoo](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo) and [EnlacingLines](https://twitter.com/EnlacingL), if you'd like to chat about FE3H or Ashelix!


End file.
